


Electricity through my veins

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Lots of It, M/M, Sexual Tension, i hate these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo messes Josh up just by talking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity through my veins

“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”

Theo looks down onto himself, all pride and no shame.

“Why? Am I… distracting you?”

Josh looks away from his alpha, a blush creeping onto his face.

“N- no. It’s just that I - I don’t wan’t to see your junk when you’re telling me what to do.”

Theo pulls up his lips in that ridiculous smirk of his.

“Oh? So you’re more of the dominant type then? That’s okay. I can be really submissive. Especially if you ask nicely.”

“That’s not what I-” Josh is cut off by his own thinking. His brain provides him of a mental image of Theo being submissive, his ass presented to him and his begs moaned into the mattress. It’s enough for his heart to pick up the pace.

Theo tilts his head, listens in on him.

“Mhh, you like that idea. Don’t you?  _Me_ obeying  _you,_ instead of the other way around.I bet you’re imagining me begging. What am I saying, Joshie?”

“Nothing. You’re saying nothing. Can we _please_  focus on important stuff, like why you were fully shifted and how you called me here with your mind?”

Theo sighs. It sounds disappointed. He reaches for the sweats Josh brought with him and slides them over his ass.

“I have a psychic connection with all my betas. I mean, there are worse things than having my voice in your head every once in awhile, right?”

Josh shrugs.

“I mean, I guess,” he mumbles. Theo is still too close, too much. Their chests are almost touching and Theo looks up at him with pure arrogance in his eyes.

Theo barks a breathy laugh.

“Would you rather hear my voice in your ear? Do you want me to whisper things to you when I’m physically with you instead of mentally? Because I could do that, you know. I’m up for it. Are you?”

Josh takes a step back, clears his throat. He’s not gonna let the alpha get to him. No matter how hoarse his voice is or how toned his muscles.

Theo observes him for another three heart beats before talking again.

“Anyway. I have something to show you I thought you might enjoy. Come on, pretty boy.” He pats the taller boy on the chest and walks past him.

Josh follows his leader after another shaky sigh.

* * *

 

“This is amazing!” Josh yells. His voice echoes through the empty building. They broke into a place where Beacon Hills’ back-up generations are stocked and all Theo had to do was was turn on a switch and rip some cables loose for Josh.

He’s never felt so high, so _alive._ The electricity shoots through his veins like heroine, giving him a kick no drugs in the world could top. The electricity is almost living in his hands, he amost feels like he can _control_  it. Like he can tell it what to do.

Theo seems to be reading his mind.

“Try to shoot some electricity through that window,” he demands calmly, nodding to a window above them.

Josh exhales, focuses and throws his hands into the general direction of the window.

The glass flies around them when the electricity shatters the window and Theo’s laugh is close to insane.

“That’s amazing! What else can you do?”

“I - I don’t know. Anything. Everything.”

Theo’s eyes are hungry when he takes in Josh.

“Power. It feels good, doesn’t it? I can give you power, Josh. Lots of it.”

The electricity calms down in his veins and a sense of exhaustion washes over him as the last sparks leave his body. Josh drops the cables and rolls his shoulders until his fangs are back into his gums.

“How?” He finally asks.

There’s his smirk again. Calculated and cold. Josh wants to punch it right off his face.

“You can get a lot of it. Power. If you stay close to me.”

“How are you gonna give me power? You’re not even a real alpha.”

There’s a flash of something dangerous in Theo’s eyes for just a second, but then he smiles and it’s gone.

“And yet I have all the powers an alpha has. An ordinary beta, with the strength of an alpha. With his own pack. Makes you wonder what you could have, doesn’t it?”

“I guess.”

Josh scratches the back of his neck, watches as Theo slowly walks around him. Like he’s prey or something.

“You know, Joshie. That electricity thing you just did… I have to admit… It kind of turned me on. A lot.”

Theo’s behind him now. Josh refuses to turn around, but he can sense him.

“Why do you keep calling me that?” He asks.

“Calling you what?”

“Joshie.”

Theo chuckles.

“Because I can hear how your breath hitches in your throat everytime I do. Just admit it, Joshie. You want to fuck me. And just so you know…” Theo presses his chest against his back, stands on his toes to whisper in his ear.

“I’d totally let you.”

That does it. With a groan, Josh turns around and pushes Theo against the wall.

“I _don’t_ ,” he insists, his face inches away from Theo’s.

Theo just smiles.

“Stop fighting it, Joshie. Get it out of your system and we can go back to business.”

Josh glares at him, his heart beating in his chest. But Theo’s stupid grin won’t falter and he just wants to hit him and punch him and beat him up.

But instead, he kisses him.

Their lips smash together like a car crash, all teeth and bites and growls. Even now, Josh can still feel Theo smirking.

Theo’s hands are steady and impatient, ripping at the fabric of Josh’s shirt while simultaneously trying to get his pants down.

“What are you gonna do, Joshie?” He breathes when Josh’s teeth bite into the flesh of Theo’s throat.

“You know what I’m gonna do.”

“Say it anyway.”

Josh looks up from his throat. This time he’s the one smirking.

“You wanted to be the sub? Then shut the fuck up and let me be the dom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love sinning


End file.
